A printing apparatus for printing to a material, such as fabric or film, is conventionally known.
As an example of such a printing apparatus, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration for forming an image on a fabric. The printing apparatus of the Patent Literature 1 applies a sublimation ink to a fabric as print target while winding the fabric in its longitudinal direction and heats the applied sublimation ink to a predetermined temperature. In this printing apparatus, a preheater having a far-infrared ray lamp is placed under the fabric to which the sublimation ink is applied, and the preheater heats the fabric to dry the sublimation ink.